Sector Three
by turquoiserainlilies
Summary: Percy Jackson was the definition of normal. In just a few minutes, with a crazy Algebra teacher, a tranquilizer gun, a secret keeping classmate, and a box of white pills, all that changed. Now Percy's been targeted by one of the biggest terrorist organizations in the world, determined to make his life hell, and the worst part? He didn't even know why. AH/AU
1. Part 1

**The Ultimate Disclaimer: **I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympus, nor the Heroes of Olympus, both series are owned by the troll himself, Rick Riordan, who is a fantastic writer who should just keep writing stories about Percy and his adventures for the rest of his life, I know I will never get tired of them. I also do not own any references to pop-culture and celebrities in the story, such as but not limited to, Harry Potter, Doctor Who, and Johnny Depp.

* * *

Part 1

* * *

**CENTRAL HOMELAND BUREAU**

* * *

Welcome to CHB, that stands for Central Homeland Bureau.

We protect our homeland, the entire Earth, against the trying forces that are breaking it apart.

We uphold _democracy_, _equality_, _morals_, _liberty_, _peacefulness_, _development_, _security_ and _law_.

We believe that the world's best resource is its people, and we utilize the world's most brilliant to achieve our goals.

We are the innovators, leaders, creators, and the future of the world.

We maintain tradition yet push towards revolution as well.

We are the CHB, and we are here to serve _you_.

* * *

**[1] **Sectors

Headquarters are built all around the world, as we believe in equal status of all. The only thing we are divided in is our Sectors, with our agents and spies separated into Sectors that best qualify their strengths. Our brave leaders work tirelessly every day to maintain the perfection that is our world.

* * *

**Sector One** – _Zeus_ – President

**Sector Two** – _Hera _– Management and Organization

(Off-Brance of Sector One and Two) **Recruitment Sector** – _Leneus_

**Sector Three** – _DEFLECTED, LEVEL 6 CLEARANCE AND UP ONLY_

**Sector Four** – _Demeter_ – Ambassadorial and Diplomatic

**Sector Five** – _Ares_ – Battle and Combat

**Sector Six** – _Athena_ – Research and Deduction

**Sector Seven** – _Apollo_ – Curative and Medical

**Sector Eight** – _Artemis_ – Surveillance and Investigation

**Sector Nine** – _Hephaestus_ – Gadget and Invention

**Sector Ten** – _Aphrodite_ – Disguise and Assimilation

**Sector Eleven** – _Hermes_ – Communication and Transportation

**Sector Twelve** – _Dionysus_ – Distraction and Diversion

**Sector Thirteen** – _CONFIDENTIAL MATERIAL, LEVEL 5 CLEARANCE AND UP ONLY_

* * *

**[2] **Clearance Levels

Clearance levels are assigned to the entire population, in order to distinguish the information that each level can attain. The levels starts with 1, being the least accessible, to 8, which is all knowing. Climbing the clearance list isn't easily now, but possible, though most people tend to stay the same clearance level for the majority of their lives.

* * *

**1** – Civilians

**2** – Civilian Relatives and Partners of Agents

**3** – Agents

**4** – Sector Six Agents

**5** – Sector Thirteen Agents

**6** – Sector Three Agents

**7** – Directors of Headquarters

**8** – Leaders

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

* * *

**[1] **Main Characters

* * *

**Perseus "Percy" Jackson** – _Unclaimed _– A normal 16 (almost 17) years old boy with a trouble making streak and never plans anything out. Percy thinks that he doesn't have the brightest future, and doesn't fit in anywhere except for his own home, where his mother Sally Jackson, the only person he truly loves, also resided.

**Annabeth Chase** – _Six _– An anything-but-normal 17 years old girl who has a hard personality and is renowned for her intelligence and decisiveness. She only allows a few selected to pass the Great Wall of Annabeth into her heart, and so far, her selections are not as perfect as they appear. Annabeth is careful and collected, and _never _surprised.

**Grover Underwood** – _Recruitment _– Though he can appear to look somewhat of a teenager, the 25 year old Grover is the laugh stock of the Recruitment Sector. He had nearly failed with his assignment to bring Percy Jackson home. Grover tries to make up for his faults, but isn't given a lot of opportunities to do so.

**Thalia Grace** – _One _(deflected) – If there was one person less trusting than Annabeth Chase, it was the hard-shelled 20 years old Thalia, who was kicked out of the one place she trusted and now is wondering the streets. Though she is still allowed to visit the CHB headquarters, Thalia prefers to forget the whole thing existed, better on her deflected life anyways.

**Nico di Angelo** – _Thirteen_ – Nico had a tough life for a 14 years old, having the clearance of those way beyond his age, all because he is in Sector Thirteen. He praises himself on being a generally emotionless person. Nico will go through to any lengths to get what he wants, and it usually isn't good, or legal

**Luke Castellan** – _Eleven _(deflected)/_Titan's Agent_ – 23 years old Luke can be considered your average Prince Charming, blonde, blue-eyed, and charismatic, except for one ugly scar across his face that reminded him of his painful past, and the reason he was deflected. Luke doesn't care for anything, he'd tell you, but there are a few people in the world that might prove otherwise.

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare** – _Seven _(untrained) – Everyone knows who Rachel is, at age 17, she is one of the richest people in America, thanks to her being the heiress of Dare Enterprise. In the summer, she resides in the CHB New York Headquarter, though it is unknown of what she does here exactly, Rachel is always good to hang out with to relax after a particularly hard day.

* * *

**[2] **Recurring Characters

* * *

**Katie Gardner** – _Civilian _– Katie at age 17 is aspiring to learn at least ten languages before she die, and she has the brain to do so. As one of Percy's classmates from his Goode days, she can tell you all about his devil may care personality and the bulk of detentions that she saved him from.

**Sally Jackson** – _Civilian _– Sally has a past that she rather not talk about, and instead spends all her life caring for her 17 years old son Percy Jackson, who is her sun, moon, and stars. Sally may appear to be the gentle and caring mother who bakes blue cookies every weekend, but on the inside, there is a fierce women willing to go far to protect her son.

**Clarisse La Rue** – _Five_ – Clarisse isn't anyone's favorite person in the world, but if you want a good training partner or the brutal honesty, this 20 years old girl is the one to go to. She is a lean, mean, dummy-slaying-bull-fighting-ass-kicking machine, and she won't stop for anyone. Try not to get on Clarisse's bad side, otherwise your last words would be '_help'_.

**Chiron Brunner **–_Director of Headquarter _– Chiron prefers the quiet life, how ironic is it that he is the director of a headquarter of a super-secret spy agency, not to mention filled with rowdy teenagers. He is filled with wisdom and carries the mentor baton with pride. Though he has a soft demeanor, Chiron is just filled with surprises on his four wheels.

**Miranda "Mir" Gardiner** – _Four _– Miranda looks willowy and frail, but this 17 years old girl can also be tough, rough, and shout like no body's business. Though she has a love for gossip, she is nowhere near an Aphrodite girl in their viciousness. Miranda is a loyal friend, and woops everyone's ass when it comes to learning new languages, she even mastered Klingon!

**Travis and Conner Stoll** – _Eleven _– If you're looking for someone to look after your bag, these brothers are not the ones to look for. Travis, 20, and Conner, 18, are two troublemakers that would love to put whip cream on your hand when you're asleep, and film the reaction. Travis is a flirt, Conner is a playboy, and but both can be a good friend, sometimes.

**Silena Beauregard** – _Ten _– One word that everyone chooses to describe Silena, age 23, is beautiful. Though she is part of the beautiful ones, Silena is so much more than just a pretty face. She is nice, sweet, and loves to help, though her furious side comes when she is confronted with her mortal enemy, wannabees and drama queens.

**Piper McLean **– _Ten _– Piper McLean is beautiful, there's no denying that, but in Sector Ten, where beauty is common but substance is not, this 15 years old girl doesn't feel like she belongs. As much as she tries to blend into the beauty and glamor of Sector Ten, she can't. Her whole life has been one big question, why would Aphrodite chose her?

**Frank Zhang** – _Five _– Frank is like a huge, 16 years old Panda, soft, cute, and a vicious eater. He has the self-esteem of a shrinking violet and is haunted by the big bad of Sector Five, who will take any moment to give this poor boy a wedgie or a swirly. Frank is a good person, but if you want a prank buddy, he would _not _be the first choice, or the hundredth.

* * *

**[3] **Minor Characters

* * *

**"Callie" – **_Civilian_ – Callie is exotic, mysterious, and beautiful, not to mention the object of affection of one Percy Jackson, up until a certainly blonde girl takes away his attention. Though her current status isn't known, it is presumed that the 17 years old girl is continuing her secretive yet gorgeous ways of alluring boys and dating through High School.

**"Mrs. Dobbs"** – _Titan's Monster Agent_ – No one likes their math teachers, but Mrs. Dobbs takes it to the maximum but also working for the notorious terrorist group, the Titans. Her work includes planting a bug in the president's sitting room, downloading files from Sector Seven, Los Angeles, and oh, almost kidnapping Percy Jackson.

**"The Bull" **– _Titan's Monster Agent_ – Unnamed, but curiously loves red. The Bull is one of the many to attempt to kidnap Percy Jackson, though his effort landed him another prize, his mother. Sally Jackson is an important key to the Titan's plan, if only she'll stop resisting so much, then maybe they'll finally get what they wanted.

**Juniper "Juni" Underwood **– _Recruitment_ – The lovely Juniper, age 25, is the wife of Grover Underwood and has a low clearance of 2, though she is happy about it as long as she is with her love bug. She used to be an ecologist, but turned to work for the Recruitment Sector

**Charles "Charlie" Beckendorf** – _Nine_ – Charles, age 23, is a big bloke, but underneath his first initial intimidating look, he is a very easy going guy with a good sense of humor. Charles has a brilliant mind that only belongs to Sector Ten, and can make a working airplane model out of pencil clips. He is a very easy friend, not to mention a helpful ally as well.

**Drew Tanaka** – _Ten_ – If this was a High School AU story, Drew, age 15, would definitely be the bitch. She is nasty for the sake of being mean, and doesn't care who gets hurt when she is benefited. Her only weakness if strips on strips and clashing colors, other than that, Drew's tyranny of insults and back-stabbing is unstoppable.

* * *

**[4] **Puzzle Characters

These Puzzle Characters may appear across the entirety of Part I, and although they aren't OCs, their 'true' identities are not revealed until the story unfolds to the point. If you have figured out the identity of any one of the Puzzle Characters FIRST, then you will get a virtual cookie and bragging rights, as well as a sneak peek into the future of Sector Three, as long as you swear to secrecy. Some of the Puzzle Characters may have their 'true' identities in their names, otherwise you could tell it as the story progresses.

* * *

**Herrick "Wreck" Yale**

**Autumn Wheaton**

**Heath Flynn**

**Stan Keller**

* * *

**Note:** I don't generally write stories with OCs, so even if you think they are OCs, they're not (unless they are unnamed, of course). Character set is subjected to change depending on the development of more chapters, so don't be surprised at new names popping up!


	2. A New Definition Of Normal

**Title**: Sector Three

**Chapter:** 1/? A New Definition Of Normal

**Summary: **Percy Jackson was the definition of normal, unless you counted his dyslexia and ADHD. He goes to high school, has a best friend, and a pretty girl to keep him distracted. In just a few minutes, with a crazy Algebra teacher, a tranquilizer gun, a secret keeping classmate, and a box of white pills, all that changed. Now Percy's been targeted by one of the biggest underground organizations in the world, determined to make his life hell through kidnap and torture, and the worst part? He didn't even know why.

**Major Characters Introduced:** Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Luke Castellan, Percy Jackson, Grover Underwood, Katie Gardner, "Callie", "Mrs. Dobbs"

**Note: **hey, new story, first attempt at Percy Jackson. I think I've been reading too much Gallgher Girls, but this is my take. I think it's good, but you know, I could be completely wrong. Enjoy ^_^

* * *

In a normal August evening in New York City, especially a Friday night, normal people would be staying at home, catching up with TV or watching a movie with family, normal teenagers would be partying, or hanging out with friends, and normal girls would be giggling with their BFFs while crushing on the newest boy toy.

Annabeth Chase isn't normal girls.

In fact, she's not even most girls, she's not even some girls, Annabeth Chase, not to be exaggerating, was one of a kind.

So on a normal Friday August evening where normal people are having fun and unwinding for the weekends, Annabeth tied her golden blonde hair up in a ponytail, and headed towards the gym. It wasn't a normal gym of course, unless you count most gyms equipped with twenty different types of knifes that can kill a human being in three thousand ways, and a dozen blue dummies slashed at the waist with Hollywood effects blood spilling out of them (Sector Nine might have over did it on that part, Annabeth thought personally).

Her fierce grey eyes narrowed at her latest target, the blue dummy that she chose to name Bob. Bob was a nobody, absolutely and utterly normal plastic civilian, but by the way Annabeth was slashing her knife through it, you'd think he committed a national crime.

Sweat beaded down her face, her neck, and her skin, trickling as she panted, out of breath but still attacking. Poor Bob now has a huge cut on his…everywhere, not even the curative Sector Seven can fix.

They wouldn't, of course, because it was a dummy.

"Annabeth." She jumped at that noise, then cursed herself because she should've realized someone was sneaking up on her, "It's Friday night, don't you think you should be getting some rest?"

The blonde girl rolled her eyes, fixed the band of her gym shorts and turned towards her new companion. The older girl with electric blue eyes and pixie cut black hair, not that anyone would describe her as 'pixie-like'.

"Thalia." She sighed, "You're not really allowed to be here, you know."

Thalia Grace shrugged, her usually black jean and leather jacket contrasting Annabeth's lighter look, "They haven't revoked my visits just yet."

"It's only a matter of time." Annabeth said, then added quickly, "Not that I agree, of course, just because-"

"Just because I fraternized with the enemy doesn't mean I'm one of them." Thalia chanted. The blonde girl stopped short. Thalia was really upset by this, _it wasn't fair_, Annabeth wanted to scream, even though she knew that even talking with this Grace can get her through out of her Sector and out to the street, where un-normal people like her will never belong.

"Right." She said, dropped her knife in her gym bag somewhat carelessly and sitting down on one of the mat with the black haired girl, "Remember when we were-"

"Oh no!" Thalia laughed, "We're not getting into one of those 'remember when we were younger and simpler' talks, you know very well, Annabeth Chase, that we would never be anything but normal. We've been marked down for CHB since birth!"

"That doesn't mean we didn't have our innocence." Annabeth teased, though that part wasn't true either. When she was seven, Annabeth single-handily cracked the code into the CIA mainframe, then when she was thirteen, she analysed and predicted the attacks the terrorist group of the Titans on one of the CHB quarters, and developed an evacuation plan that would make Athena proud.

There was no such thing as normal or simple when you were a spy.

"I've lost that when Zeus decided me un-worthy." Thalia sighed. The past years have been hard on her, ever since _he _betrayed them. Annabeth was one of his closest friends, and Thalia…a lot closer, so they were punished for association.

(It wouldn't be fair in the civilian world, but in CHB, it was just perfectly normal)

Then a few months ago, Thalia was caught communicating with _him_, though it was mainly Annabeth and Grover's fault, for wanting to get through to _him_ and convince _him_ to return, but Thalia was the only one that was caught. Therefore, she was deflected, officially, but they haven't decided on the punishment yet (although Annabeth didn't think anything is worse than _deflection, _apparently Sector Thirteen is quite creative with that sort of things), so for the while, Thalia was allowed to visit, but not actually _do _anything.

For a spy, that was tough.

"I was snooping around the Recruitment-"

"Thalia!" Annabeth cried, "Do you really want to be kicked out of here, _forever_? You're pushing your luck by your regular visits, but going through the Recruitment files?"

"Not just any Recruitment files." Thalia's blue eyes glittered, "I've found a special one."

Her heart stopped, "Unclaimed?"

"Unclaimed."

She looked away for a moment, analyzing this as all Sector Six would've. Why would one of their leaders not claim their Recruitment? She had been swept away in Sector Six once she got here when she was seven, and now nine years later, she had yet to see a case where Recruitment is just floating between the Sectors.

Well, there was _him,_ but that had been a huge mistake on Hermes's part, so technically, _he_ was claimed.

"That's unusual." Annabeth settled, "Is that all you've managed to find out?"

Of course not, Thalia was one of the best spies in the industry, next to _him; _they probably had the most experience in the field as well. It's not just because of their training, but their natural curiosity to find out secrets and sometimes exploit them, "Grover's sent to get him, but it could take a while." Thalia said thoughtfully, "Since he is sixteen."

"Sixteen!" Annabeth stood up now. CHB's mottos is _train young, live young, and _die_ young_, she had _never _had Recruitment over thirteen before! "You're sure."

Of course Thalia's sure, this came from the girl who memorized the pi up to the three hundredth digit, a hundred more than Annabeth's own (she's got to catch up), "Why?" Was Annabeth's next question, "Unclaimed and sixteen." She absorbed it, her brain working frantically.

"Don't tell anyone, alright?" Thalia said, "Grover doesn't even know he's getting the mission yet. It could take a while, with the background check and making sure that he isn't a fraud and stuff, it'll take maybe a year."

She couldn't wait a _year_, Annabeth decided, it was agonizing, and especially now that she knew it was coming. New Recruitment was always exciting, but it was even more unusual now that this guy has broken two of the unspoken rules.

"What do you think he'll be in for?" Annabeth asked, "Five? Seven? Eight?"

"I noticed you skipped Six." Thalia teased, "Probably thinks that this guy is going to take your spot as Athena's favorite or something?"

Annabeth blushed, Athena had named her one of the most promising member of Sector Six in New York, which means…there may be a possibility for Annabeth to be the leader herself when Athena finally, finally, resigned (it seemed that she was immortal or something, not that Annabeth had actually met her, of course), to have a new guy, odd, interesting, and unusual, well, it's intriguing.

"Athena would've claimed him already." Annabeth decided, "She doesn't care for mysteries."

"True." Thalia agreed, then getting up to stand next to Annabeth, "I think I overstayed my welcome, so…see you around?"

Annabeth nodded, though she didn't really want to see her best friend go, it was part of her job, "Of course."

And that was the last of Thalia Grace that anyone had seen for a year.

* * *

_Almost one year later…_

* * *

"PERCY!"

The boy with curious green-eyes pretended not to hear his friend's shout of anxiety and proceeded to throw a ball of paper at his current target, Katie, who threw him an annoyed look.

"Percy!" Grover shouted again, "You know Mrs. Dobbs already hates your guts-"

"It's the last day of school Grover." Percy said lazily, "What's she going to do? Give me detention?"

Grover pressed his thin lips together, as it always was when Percy was getting on his nerves. He actually felt sort of sorry for the guy, being the new kid smack in junior year, when most people knew him. Percy befriended him, perhaps shamefully out of pity a bit, but found Grover actually to be quite interesting, probably a little too old for junior year, but he didn't really question it and assumed that he was held back a grade, or five.

"Sorry." Percy mumbled. They were in math class, though Mrs. Dobbs hasn't arrived yet, the torture of all torture, with Percy and Grover sitting in the back (per usual) and their other friend Katie Gardner, the ever studious one, memorizing Spanish vocab in the front. Katie had a weird thing for learning new languages, and already mastered French, Italian, and Portuguese, but when it came to Spanish, a required class for all American citizens, she oddly have a hard time.

"Imagine if we got her again next year." Percy joked, mentally noting that he would never, _ever, _take math again. Grover had a solemn face on, just like whenever Percy started to talk about senior year.

"I get it, you're scared of university or something." Percy told him, "But it's senior year, it'll be a blast!"

He didn't really believe it, but it would be one year closer to finishing this hell hole, so he was pretty happy.

"Of course." A new voice cut into the conversation by Percy's new neighbor, the lovely caramel haired Callie who smirked at the two. To be honest, Callie was probably the prettiest girl that Percy had ever met (don't tell his mom that though), but mysterious as well for some reason. She never revealed her last name, never had any lasting friends, and never shows up at a party.

Maybe that's why a bunch of jocks on the window are drooling at her; always want what they can't have.

Luckily for Percy, Callie was actually great friends with him, Grover, and Katie, though she disappears every other day, Percy was just grateful that she spoke to him after all.

"Yeah." Grover mumbled for a moment.

"Come on G-Man, you're always stressing, why not just have a little fun!"

Then Percy realized that everyone else in the class had gone quiet.

And he was the only one talking.

And that Mrs. Dobbs was staring at him with her eyes of death.

"Mr. Jackson." She spoke sweetly, but Percy gulped never the less, "May I speak to you for a moment, outside?"

Percy stood up, willing is hands to not be so clammy (it doesn't work, it's not like he has the superpower over water) and walked past Katie, who glared at him with a mixture of "you deserve it" to "good luck" to "I'm sorry", while he awkwardly stalked out of the room.

Mrs. Dobbs, it turns out, didn't just want to speak to him outside of the classroom, but all the way to the dumpster before she started to talk.

"You have been giving us a lot of trouble." Mrs. Dobbs said, not facing him, "I supposed you think you could've fooled us."

"As in…you?" Percy questioned, "Mrs. Dobbs?"

"Our leader had his eyes on you since your birth, and you've been arrogantly careless, just because they haven't recruited you yet, you think you can get away from it all?"

"Mrs. Dobbs?" His brain was whirling, what had that been all about? He knew he was in trouble, and that he was so far from Mrs. Dobbs' favorite person that it wasn't even funny anymore, but to talk like this was…evil.

She turned around at last, and Percy jumped in the back a bit, when he saw her cruel face, more monstrous than he had ever seen her, which was saying something.

"You're coming with me!" She laughed manically, and grabbed Percy tightly by the arms, dragging him away from the school.

"Mrs. Dobbs!" His alarm rate was growing faster by the second, as he tried to pry her finger off of him, "Stop that!"

"As if your words can fool me Perseus." She laughed. Percy shuddered at the use of his full name, which was only used by his mother, but this was different. She was his…enemy.

And getting kidnapped by your enemy is the last thing Percy wanted to do. So, in the sanity choice of all, he bit her.

"You brat!" Mrs. Dobbs loosen her grip, as Percy torn his arm apart and ran back to the school, which is not that brightest idea but there will at least be people. He can hear her crazy laugh behind him, "Try to run little hero, but you'll _never _hide from me."

He ran, and ran, and ran, all the way back to two classrooms down before Mrs. Dobbs caught up to him. No, she didn't just caught up to him, she pulled out a gun.

"Woah." Percy stumbled and crashed into one of the lockers, probably dislocating his shoulder doing so. How did he get in such mess? His brain was fuzzy from the pain and his sight blurry, but anyone would recognize the cold, hard, steel of pure death at the face.

"Don't worry _honey_." Mrs. Dobbs had her fake smile on again, "You won't be killed; it's just a tranquillizer. We have _other_ uses for you."

Percy braced himself for the worst, even if it was just a tranquillizer, who knows where this lunatic was going to drag him off to next. By the way they were talking about it, it was as if…she knew about him, whatever he was. It sounded like someone else was watching him too.

He ran cold as she pulled the gun over him, aiming directly at his head. Percy gulped as he scrambled for weapons, but the combined pain of his shoulder, blurriness of his vision, and, alright, dead on fear, made him very incapable of defending himself.

Not to mention that a tree can probably beat him at sprinting, so running wasn't an option either.

"Goodnight _honey_." She bared her teeth, literally, _bared _her teeth, and pulled at the trigger…

Nothing, Percy opened his eyes to nothing but the empty hallway and…Grover?

And Katie and a very pale Callie right behind him, the three of them were looking over at him with wide eyes. A very pregnant pause filled up the hallway, as if there wasn't a crazy math teacher with a gun threatening Percy just moments ago.

"What…" Katie was the first to recover, "Happened?"

Grover gulped, Callie whimpered slightly and put a hand on Percy's shoulder, which he involuntarily blushed at but didn't push off, "Mrs. Dobbs, and-eugh!" He cried, realizing that his shoulder was still in pain.

"I'll take him to the infirmary." Grover said, his face oddly calm for some reason, he was fumbling something in his hands that Callie and Katie didn't seem to see, and pulled Percy out of Callie's grasp, "You better get back before anyone catches you."

"But what about-" Katie started to question, but Callie determinedly pulled her away. Percy tried to look back, but his shoulder wasn't allowing him, by the time he turned sideways entirely, the two girls were gone.

* * *

"Ow." He pouted, a bandage wrapped around his shoulder and the pain killer starting to work out. The nurse _tsk_-ed at him and went to see the other patient, a skinny pale boy with a mild headache or something.

"Serves you right for talking."

Grover seemed to relax a bit, his hand still fumbling around a small white case that he carried everywhere, it was translucent, but Percy can't see what's in it. If he had to guess, but the size, it could be some medication or something, but he doesn't remember Grover needing any.

"I deserve to be almost kidnapped by our crazy algebra teacher?" Percy snorted, "Right, nice to know that you're on my side."

Grover looked miserable, which made Percy sort of miserable. He didn't have any friend being quite awkwardly old to be a junior, though Percy didn't really ask about that. He always acted three times his age and even had a goatee, some kids called him the 'substitute', and pushed him around just like they do with really substitute teachers, it wasn't fun to watch.

"Look." He lowered his voice, checking over his shoulder to see the nurse preoccupied, "I need to tell you something."

"Sure." Percy winced a bit at the movement, he was trying to sit up, "Go for it."

Grover opened his mouth, and then closed it again, debating over his huge secret or something. He seemed to ponder it for an eternity before he pressed the little white box he was holding into Percy's hands.

"Go tell your mom what happened, move out of the city, and eat this pill." Grover instructed him. Percy just stared, "You have to leave soon."

"What?" Percy questioned, "Wha-" He was telling him to _leave_? As in out of New York? Out of Goode High School? He had such a good record here, Percy didn't think any other school would take a loser ADHD and dyslexics like him in, "Grover, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He said tightly, "I know Leneus will have my head for this, but it's for you own good Perce."

He stared at his friend some more, not understanding anything. First, there was a crazy math woman who tried to tranquilize him, and then his best friend tells him to move out of town and take some crazy pills, what else could go wrong today?

"No." Percy protested, "Grover, tell me what's going on!" His voice rising a bit.

"I can't." The other boy, well, man, sighed, getting up from his seat, "I'll make up some excuses to Katie and Callie, but you have to leave, like, now."

"Now?"

"Now." Grover confirmed again. Percy thought that he was taking his rather calmly, like…it happened a lot of times before, "While school is out, it'll be less suspicious."

His head was whirling, what's going on?

"Mr. Underwood, you need to leave now." The nurse came over and tapped Grover on the shoulder, "I'm afraid Mr. Jackson will need his rest before he can go home today."

Grover nodded, but still staring at Percy, then determinedly at the pills, "Right."

"But-" Percy never got to finish the sentence before his best friend left the room, with a million questions and a box of strange, white, pills in his hand, supposedly the answer to everything.


	3. The Empire State Building

**Title**: Sector Three

**Chapter:** 2/? The Empire State Building

**Summary: **Percy Jackson was the definition of normal, unless you counted his dyslexia and ADHD. He goes to high school, has a best friend, and a pretty girl to keep him distracted. In just a few minutes, with a crazy Algebra teacher, a tranquilizer gun, a secret keeping classmate, and a box of white pills, all that changed. Now Percy's been targeted by one of the biggest underground organizations in the world, determined to make his life hell through kidnap and torture, and the worst part? He didn't even know why.

**Major Characters Introduced:** Sally Jackson, The Bull, Clarisse La Rue

**Note: **as a rule, I usually complete a couple of chapters before I start posting a story, and two chapters in the first night. WOO!

* * *

Sally Jackson came home on good spirits, that is, until she saw the box of white pills on the dining table. That's when she dropped her bag of groceries and started having a heart attack.

"Percy?" She called, not wanting to alarm her son but needing to get to the bottom of this, "Can you come for a moment?"

It wasn't long, after all, the mother-son duo lived in a two room, one study apartment, so her lovely green-eyed, raven-haired boy came in the room right away, his eyes, too, seemed to settle on the pills.

"So you see them too." He joked wryly, "Something happene-"

"I can tell." She went over and picked them up, looking so familiar in her own eyes. Of course, she has a matching set in the bottom of her sock drawer, "So, what happened?"

Percy sat across from her, running his hand through his hair subconscious like he always did when he did something wrong and tried to cushion the blow. Sally loved his son dearly, and would never yell at him, but this, _this _was a different matter.

"What happened?" She asked again, willing her voice to stop shaking, "Did some man come to the school or-"

"It's my algebra teacher." Percy sighed, "She turned wacko and tried to kidnap me, but then I ran away so she pulled out a gun."

Her breath hitched, a _gun, _at the school? She thought it was safe here, so close to the headquarters, but obviously she was wrong. Monster agents at her son's own school! They've always known about him of course, both of them, but what changed that suddenly made her son so interesting and valuable?

She looked down at the pills, aware of the stare of Percy and her own suspicious behavior, but she was very tired and very worried, there was no hiding it from her flesh blood.

Of course! She thought miserably, if a friend at school gave it to him, which meant they were recruiting. Oh Gods, they were recruiting. Sally put a hand to her face and sighed deeply, they can't be recruiting him; they just _can't_.

"Mom?" She snapped back to life, cursing that she forgot Percy was here. Well, seventeen years out of practice and she was really out of it, "What's going on?"

_Fight or flight? _Sally thought. They could take the pills and move, maybe to San Francisco or something, but then they would be so out of reach from the headquarter, _this _headquarter_, _that if they ever found Percy again…

But if she was to give up her son, _he_'ll know.

These are the tough decisions Sally had pushed aside since she came home with a positive pregnancy test result and a broken heart, but now they were staring her right in the face like the white pills, so tempting just to take one, forget about her life, and leave…

Then she looked to her son, so handsome for a boy at seventeen, and whether he realize it or not, _powerful_. If they were recruiting, and sending agents after him, it doesn't matter for one fail mission, they'll find him again, and if they do, then _they _will too.

_Fight or flight?_

"Grab a hoodie." Sally decided in split second, slightly regretting it afterwards but continued on, "We're going to the Empire State Building."

_Fight_.

* * *

Percy knew something was wrong the instant she started questioning. He had pills all the time, for flu or a cold or something, but his mom _recognized _them as something different, aware of its powers.

He made a wild guess that they were supposed to wipe his memory, that seemed logical, but what really made him shudder was the fact that _Grover _had them, his _best_ _friend_, with this kind of technology at his disposal and giving one to Percy to make him forget the crazy Mrs. Dobbs.

What was that all about anyways? He thought as he briskly followed his mom, who was moving cautiously down the road and looking back once in a while. She seemed to be very purposeful, and that scared him a bit. Sally was known for her kindness and blue chocolate chip cookies, not for her brisk-ness and unwillingness to answer questions.

"Where are we going?" He asked for the twentieth time since they've left their building. Sally didn't take much, the pills forgotten on their countertop and a determined look upon her face, "Mom?"

"Shhh…" Sally said, as the Empire State Building came into view. It was one of the tallest buildings in the world, and boy did it live up to its famous title. Sally grabbed her son and quickly stuffed him into the lobby, carefully looking around to see if anyone was following.

"Look, I know I'm not supposed to be here." Sally whispered to the frontman, who looked quite surprised to see her, though Percy doesn't know why. What did his mom do to get him banned from the Empire State Building?

"Obviously." He nodded, "I'm guessing it's important if you came."

Sally took a deep breath, "It's about-"

"PERCY!"

That voice was familiar, as the entire lobby whipped around to see who made that noise, to Percy's surprise, it was Grover, running down the street, slightly limping, and looked as he did on enchilada days.

"Grover?" Percy questioned, but something else caught his eyes. Behind Grover, a big, and he means _big _man almost seven feet tall, it seemed, with big ripping muscles that looked too much to carry, and steam practically shooting from his ears. He wore a big red shirt and baggy black pants, had a nose ring, and a huge tattoo of something that Percy couldn't exactly read, but it looked like _ITANT._

"Get down!" Grover jumped and pushed Percy to the ground, grabbing Sally as well. The receptionist went under his table as the big man started to rip apart furniture. Everyone else was screaming and running for their lives.

"You didn't take the pill." Grover said miserably, "Why didn't y-" Then he caught Sally's eyes, "You!"

"Not the best time Grover." Sally sighed, and before Percy can ask if they knew each other, the man grabbed someone by the collar and flung him across the room to the door, a sickening _crush _and _bang _told Percy that the poor guy was going to be in the hospital for a while.

"Why are you here?" Grover asked, "Percy! Can you hear me?"

"Take him to the elevators." Sally yelled above the noises, but thankfully not attracting the ears of the strange man in red, "I'll meet you guys later."

"What?" Percy finally found his voice, "I'm not leaving you!"

At that exact moment, the man in red caught the sight of them, as Percy swore he growled like an animal, something big, ferocious, and _angry, _like a _bull_…

"Come on mom!" Percy dragged the unwilling Sally towards the elevators, seemingly the only way to go, now that the door had been blocked by pieces of furniture thrown by the angry man. Percy gulped, the man in red had small beady eyes that were looking, no, searching for something.

Or someone.

Him.

"Mom!" He shouted, as Sally pulled back a bit, "Run!"

They were almost to the elevators, just two more yards, one more, before Sally's arm was ripped out of Percy's grip. He turned around, preparing for the worst, but not actually thinking that it would happen.

Sally Jackson, middle aged, law abiding, except for that one time she forget to return a library book, was being flung across the room by the man in red towards his equally bulky looking partner, a scream pierced the room that can break glass. _She didn't do anything_, Percy thought angrily. He knew that this man, somehow, was connected with Mrs. Dobbs, and if so, it was _his _fault that his mom was like this.

"PERCY!" Grover shouted again, but all Percy can hear is the ringing in his own ear as he pounced, onto the back of the man in red, and made a mad grab for his hair.

"LET HER GO!" He yelled like a barbarian, hitting all the flesh he can find and crying, "LET MY MOM GO!"

To him, Percy probably felt like an annoying fly, but he didn't care. The man in red seemed to realize that Percy climbed on his back, and was swinging around, trying to get rid of him. It was like bull-riding, except that one time Percy's been on one, he didn't manage to stay on for very long…

"_Perseus Jackson_." The bull sneered, similar to the voice of Mrs. Dobbs, except for the obvious fact that he was a man.

"PERCY!" Grover shouted again, Percy looked back to see him trying to jump and grab him by the shirt, pulling him to the ground, "We've got to go, NOW!"

"I'm not leaving without my mom." Percy decided, punching a fist into the bull's eyes, "Let her go."

"You won't win this fight, little hero." The Bull growled, and pulled Percy by the leg, and suddenly everything was upside-down, blood rushing to his brain as Percy felt his lunch coming back up.

"We need back-up here!" He was vaguely sure of Grover's voice in the background, but he didn't know who he was talking to. The day was dimming, darker and darker still…he felt like he was plunged under water as he couldn't seem to hear anything around him except for the sound of his mother's scream.

Then, as quickly as the darkness came, it was gone, and Percy was dropped to the ground again with a deafening crack of his elbow. He howled loudly, as it was the same arm as his recently broken shoulder. His vision was swimming, but when he fought for his sight, he couldn't believe it either.

Three teens, one of which is Grover, and two other girls, were taking on the bull like FBI agents. One girl was blonde, with curls that were surly to be pretty if not tied up in a messy bun, as if she was running to get out here, which she probably did. Another girl, burlier and more brutal than the first one, with dish water colored hair that she didn't even bother to tie up, just bounce haphazardly as she punch into the bull's stomach.

"TAKE THAT YOU PUNK!" She screamed, as the bull let out a groan.

"Clarisse!" The blonde girl screeched, "To your right!"

One of the bull's groupies were coming up onto, what was her name again? Clarisse, who expertly elbowed him in the eye, him being a whole head taller than her. She then used a broken, splintered piece of what used to be an armchair to almost break the guy's skull, blood running dark over his face.

"A bit too much, maybe?" Grover said, as he disarmed the three lackey of his weapon, a long bronze sword, it looked like, "We just needed him knocked out."

Clarisse scowled, not looking much prettier than her normal expression, "You're no fun." She grunted.

The blonde girl gave her a sharp look, her grey eyes like storms as she hit the Bull over with her own fist. A normal girl's hand would've been broken, but this was no normal girl, as the Bull gave a large howl before she banged him into the receptionist table and he fell cold, to the floor. Three monsters, defeated in three minutes, but three teenagers.

Suddenly, Percy became very aware of three things. One, the blonde girl was much prettier than when he first saw her, and two, his mother was gone.

And lastly, he seemed to be slipping into darkness once again.


	4. Welcome To CHB

**Title**: Sector Three

**Chapter: **3/? Welcome To CHB

**Summary: **Percy Jackson was the definition of normal, unless you counted his dyslexia and ADHD. He goes to high school, has a best friend, and a pretty girl to keep him distracted. In just a few minutes, with a crazy Algebra teacher, a tranquilizer gun, a secret keeping classmate, and a box of white pills, all that changed. Now Percy's been targeted by one of the biggest underground organizations in the world, determined to make his life hell through kidnap and torture, and the worst part? He didn't even know why.

**Major Characters Introduced:** Athena, Chiron, Zeus, Hera. Miranda Gardnier

**Note: **Hello, update! There are a lot of explanations, so just bare with me!

* * *

When Percy came too again, he wondered where he was. It wasn't the nurse's office, which was the last thing he truly remembered, and it wasn't his bed, where he should be.

Then a pretty blonde girl swam into view, and Percy remembered everything _painfully _clear, down to his broken left shoulder and elbow. His mother, and Grover, and these girls named Clarisse and-

"You're going to kill yourself if you try to sit up." She said without much care, like it happened all the time, "Just lie down for a while until a Sector Seven kid comes to give you a sling."

Her voice was swimming in his head, but he couldn't grasp at any of it, all he could think of his mom, _gone, gone, _and _gone_.

"My mom." He tried to ask, but his voice failed him, for at that moment Grover walked in, looking extremely nervous, "Grover!"

He smiled sadly, "Hey Perce, see you've met Annabeth."

Annabeth, the blonde girl was called, was wearing entirely black, as did Grover, though Percy thought was a strange look, because Grover usually wore some brightly colored hoodie with khakis, and now was decked in a leathery jacket and black jeans, looking extremely badass, as far as Grover could anyways, because he has a nervous twitching habit.

"I guess." He glanced at Annabeth, who held her chin up confidently, "Umm, two questions, where am I?"

Annabeth turned her grey eyes over to Grover, "You're sure this is him?"

Grover gulped, "Yup, and Sally provided it."

Annabeth nodded, though Percy didn't like the way they were talking. As if they knew something about him, and his mom, that he didn't. Of course, that happened a lot over the course of the last day…or was it more than one day? How long was he unconscious?

"Recover, then we'll talk." Annabeth promised, as a new guy took over wearing white lab coat, Percy feel like a lab rat for a moment, before a sudden sharp jab of needle was entered into his arm, and slipped into sleep again.

* * *

When Percy woke up, Grover was gone, but Annabeth was still there, holding a clipboard with a picture of a teenager on top, with a sudden jot, he realized that it was him.

"That's me!" He said, obviously, because why else would she be holding it. Annabeth looked over at him, with the ultimately not surprised face.

"Of course, it's your file." She said, showing him the clipboard, Percy flipped through it, feeling very creeped. It listed everything from his weight, height, school he has been to, his eating habits, to every single detention he had ever gotten, some of which with Grover. Had he been reporting all this? Percy thought, who was Grover Underwood, really.

Then he realized that Annabeth was staring at him, which really made him self-conscious, he handed over the clipboard, "Explain."

Annabeth shrugged, "I think I'd be better if I showed you." She gestured for Percy to follow her out, and it wasn't until now that he realized that his arm was completely pain free, impossible considering that he had only gotten the injury, what? A couple hours ago? Max.

When he asked Annabeth this, as they went down the labyrinth that is the hospital's hallways (was it a hospitals? It certainly looked like it with the white lab coat people, though most are surprisingly teenagers, and too clean floors, Annabeth's black stood sharply against it), she said, "You've been out for just a day, I've got Will give you a tranquilizer, to subdue you, it's better if you were asleep through the healing."

_Tranquilizer, _Percy thought, like Mrs. Dobbs try to put on him. He should be panicking right now, with some random blonde girl that he had just met, his mother kidnapped by a bull, and his best friend leading a bizarre double life somewhere in the Empire State Building, or at least, that's where he thought they were.

They walked down the hallway towards what looked like the lobby of the place, impeccably white with a circulation table in the front, two elevators on either side of it. _Sector Seven _was seen in big and metallic, right above the table, though Percy's dyslexia made it look like _Escotr Esvne _at first. A teenager in white, with a pair of half-circle glasses perched on his nose and a tight expression, sat at the circulation table, looked at Annabeth.

"Going up?" He asked, giving her an elevator key, at least, that's what Annabeth guessed.

"Top floor, giving the newbie the entire tour." Annabeth didn't smile, but took the key and swiped it into the nearby elevator, the door sliding open and Percy counted the number of buttons in the elevator. _13, _the number L at the top, probably meaning Lobby, then two through to thirteen underneath it. It was odd, because an usual elevator would have the smaller numbers at the bottom, but now they were at the top. Annabeth pressed L, and he saw that they were currently at Seven.

"Where am I?" Percy asked again to the silent Annabeth, still holding the clipboard with the stalker information about him, "Who are you? Where's Grover? Where's my _mom_?"

Annabeth looked over curiously, her curly blonde hair tumbling down one of the shoulder, "You ask a lot of questions."

"So?" Percy huffed, that was not a satisfying answer.

She sighed, "I'm hoping this would clear things up a bit."

The elevator opened, and they stepped through.

* * *

It was as different as could be from Sector Seven, though the layout was identical, Lobby was all made out of metal, with wooden accents such as hardwood floor, or the circulation table, bigger and grander, with a middle aged, hair graying guy at the center, and potted plants everywhere. If Sector Seven was the hospital, as Percy suspected, that meant that things like plants were hardly sanitary there.

Lobby floor didn't care, as about twenty people streamed in and out, through the elevators or one of the many hallways and doors that led in and out of the floor. Directly opposite of the circulation table was a big metal tube, floor to ceiling, and a door coming out of it.

"That's the elevator you see from the Empire State Building, unless you give a DNA sample, there was no way you're getting down here." Annabeth explained, "It's our main entrance, though there are ways to get in through a lot of the places around here."

"That doesn't explain where am I." Percy said, crossing his arms.

Annabeth gestured towards behind the circulation desk, where Sector Seven had those words written in giant, pop out metal structures, now it read _CHB, _with the words _Central Homeland Bureau_ underneath, clearly stating what the acronym was for.

"CHB." Annabeth said proudly, "We're responsible for everything from the FBI to the CIA in America, and then things like the MI6 in UK." She gestured towards a big map on one side of the room, with push pins in orange and purple and black all across it, "See, wherever you see orange, we've got a headquarter."

_New York, _was their current location, but there is also pins in _London, Paris, Moscow, Berlin, Beijing, New Delhi, Toronto, Los Angeles, Miami, Buenos Aires, _and the list goes on and on.

"Spies." Percy murmured, "That's what this is." He gestured towards the Lobby, "A spy agency!"

"_The _spy agency." Annabeth corrected, "We're in charge of everything."

She seemed incredibly proud of this fact, and positively beamed at the map, though Percy thought he might pass out, _real life spies, _he thought, what had he gotten himself into?

"Oh my gods." Percy whispered, almost collapsing against the walls, "Oh. My. Gods."

"When you stop sounding like you've got a seizure," Annabeth sounded slightly annoyed, "I'll finish the explanation."

"What else is there?" Percy asked, looking incredulous, "You're spies, dangerous, men in black sort of thing, and I am _so dead_."

"Shut up." Annabeth said simply, looking over the map again, "Black shows known headquarters of the Titans, sort of the Moriarty of the terrorist groups, and the purple shows possible recruitments."

_Recruitments, _Percy thought, something Mrs. Dobbs said rang clear inside his head, _just because they haven't recruited you yet, you think you can get away from it all?_

"Oh my gods." He said again, "I'm being recruited, you're going to turn me into one of you!"

"Isn't it wonderful." Annabeth smiled brightly, though Percy would like to do nothing better than shrivel up into a slug and disappear through a crack into the earth, "You've got any special talents? _They'll_ be looking for people like that, extremely smart, a good hand in healing, super sneakiness, stuff like that."

Millions of questions ran through his head, but Percy grasped on to one like a life line, "Who are _they_?"

Annabeth smiled even more proudly, "Our esteem leaders." She gestured towards the metal tube, the elevator from the Empire State Building, and for the first time Percy realized that there are _names _written across them, the exact same thirteen ones, "Thirteen leaders, each in charge of a Sector, though we have different leaders for separate headquarters." Annabeth exclaimed, "Athena, for example, Sector Six."

"Your Sector, I'm guessing." Percy said.

Annabeth nodded, "Research and Deduction, stuff like that, we're in charge of anything requiring the brain, upholding intelligence over anything." She turned towards Percy from admiring the names, "You're looking at the youngest winner of the National Academic Decathlon."

"Congrats." Percy said weakly, though he didn't really care. He looked over at the tube, underneath the names of the leader were their Sector, and the use of each one, he didn't think he'd fit in anything, like _Surveillance and Investigation, _or _Innovation and Inventions_.

Why was he being recruited? That was the question, he wasn't special in anything, unless you counted dyslexia and ADHD, but he found them be more of a fault than a uniqueness. Annabeth was studying him again, as if he was a code she was trying to crack, that metaphor more accurate than usual, because she was probably used to cracking codes.

"Chiron's the leader of our headquarter." She continued to explain, "He has an office in the Lobby, the only thing on the first floor other than the Recruitment Sector, they're a separate field from the names." She gestured towards the tube again, "Thirteen Sectors in total, one is deflected, don't ask." A pointed glare at Percy, "One is off limits and top secret, and a couple that aren't really into recruiting, like Sector One or Two." She said, the names _Zeus _and _Hera _stood out, "It's anybody's guess where you are."

Something itched at the back of Percy's mind, "How did you get put into Sector Six?"

Annabeth smirked, "Right after I won the Decathlon, I think, I was about seven when I got here-"

"No." Percy said, "I mean how they did contact you, how did you decide you were in that Sector."

"Usually the Recruitment Sector goes in the field, knowing what kind of kid they'll bring home, a lot in Five and Ten, then again, Six and Nine are pretty popular too." Annabeth said, her big grey eyes cast over at Percy, "You're a special case, we've hardly had an unclaimed before."

He gulped, "Unclaimed? You mean someone decides this? We don't get to choose?"

She looked as if he told her that the Hunger Games was being held in Chicago or something, "Of course not! The leaders knows our talents well enough, they do their research, and they put us somewhere."

Percy blinked, "Have you actually met her, Athena?"

Annabeth pursed her lips, suddenly looking incredibly sour, Percy decided not to try her luck so much, and dropped the matter immediately, "Sorry, sorry."

"It's fine." Annabeth said, smoothing over her dark jeans. In fact, everyone here seemed to be wearing black, with the exception of a few Sector Seven kids in white, Percy guessed the clichés were true. _Spies _do were black.

"What happens to the unclaimed?" Percy asked quietly, everyone streaming in and out of the lobby looked so sharp, so sure of themselves, he didn't see anyone else completely lost like him.

Annabeth pondered, her face scrunching up as if it was sort of a painful question, "We try and find your strength, I guess." She settled for that answer, though for the first time, she sounded unsure, and that made Percy very queasy, "I'll call Miranda, she's in Sector Four, we'll start there." Then tapped at this metal device she pulled out from somewhere on her (she didn't seem to have any pockets), looking somewhat like a cellphone, if not for the fact that there was a hologram coming out of it.

_Great, holograms, _Percy thought, this place was like a walking talking super spy movie set, maybe this was all a prank.

That thought dismissed from his mind when he saw a group of five or so guys (and one girl) strutting in from the elevators, Percy gulped, they don't make them like _that _in the movie industry. Big and bulky and looking almost like the bull, except they, like Annabeth, was dressed in black. A big red **FIVE **stitched over their heart.

"Newbie." The girl greeted, she looked familiar, Percy recognized her the girl who helped them defeat the bull and cronies, _Clarisse, _"Annabeth." She nodded begrudgingly, Annabeth returned the favor.

"Clarisse." She said tightly, "How's the leg?"

Percy noticed that she was limping slightly.

"Fine." Clarisse scowled, then sized up Percy next to her, "Doesn't look like much."

"We'll find some place for him." Annabeth said kindly, though not quite confident, "We're heading down to Sector Four right now." She tapped at her device-phone-thing again, where a frail brunette girl waved at them.

"Hey Clarisse!" She smiled prettily.

"Miranda." Clarisse scowled again, Percy doubted that there was one person that Clarisse didn't dislike, if that made much sense, "Don't bother bringing Prissy to Five, he won't last a day."

Annabeth looked upset, "Don't say that Clarisse, you know the protocol."

Clarisse shrugged, "It's his funeral." Then her and her lackeys left, looking extremely proud of themselves for hurting another person's self-esteem for another day. There was some truth in what Clarisse said, from what he read by the names (_Sector Five, Ares, Battle and Combat_), he didn't belong in Sector Five, or anywhere, really. He didn't feel stealthy or smart, just very simple.

"Well…" Annabeth paused for a moment, "Ready to get to Sector Four?"

Percy lied, "Of course."


	5. The Unclaimed

**Title**: Sector Three

**Chapter:** 4/? The Unclaimed

**Summary: **Percy Jackson was the definition of normal, unless you counted his dyslexia and ADHD. He goes to high school, has a best friend, and a pretty girl to keep him distracted. In just a few minutes, with a crazy Algebra teacher, a tranquilizer gun, a secret keeping classmate, and a box of white pills, all that changed. Now Percy's been targeted by one of the biggest underground organizations in the world, determined to make his life hell through kidnap and torture, and the worst part? He didn't even know why.

**Major Characters Introduced:** Demeter, Annabeth's Family

**Note: **PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL IN MY PROFILE FOR SIDE-CHARACTER STORIES!

* * *

The elevator ride to Sector Four was quiet, but Percy's mind was buzzing with ideas and questions. What did Sector Four specialize in? How did he end up here? And what happened to his mother.

Meanwhile, Annabeth sensed the awkwardness of the silence, and promptly started doing what she did best, explanations and lectures.

"Sector One through Three is off limits." She said, pointing at the elevator buttons, which, indeed, had a key swipe sort of thing next to each floor, "Three is deflected, so no one goes there, and One and Two are the most exclusive Sectors, so I highly doubt you would be there."

"And Sector Four?" He asked, twitching nervously, "What do they do?"

"Ambassadorial and Diplomatic, we usually have to negotiate with other organizations and countries, that's their job." Annabeth replied nonchalantly, "Miranda, one of the more promising members, can speak twenty different languages."

_Sort of like Katie, _Percy noted, but it wasn't the best of times to bring up his old school friends. School was out, and Percy was thankful for it because it meant that less people will question where he is, although if the apartment was left empty for too long…

With a lurch in his stomach, Percy thought of his mother. How insensitive he was being? Asking all these questions about Sectors and spies when all he should care about is where the bull took his mother. Now that his head is clearer, he was pretty sure that the bull's tattoo read_ Titan, _and Annabeth mentioned something about them being…well, not good.

"Where's my mom?" He blurt, Annabeth didn't jump, due to practice, but looked over curiously at the sudden change of topic, "Why am I here? And Grover said something about my mother-"

Annabeth sighed, clearly this was the question she was trying to avoid, "Percy, your mother had something to do with the CHB, but that's all I can say. We're training you to get into the field, so that one day, we can get her back."

"What if we can't?" Percy retaliated, "Why do _I _have to get her back? Why not send some spies to go after her?"

"We're doing the best we can!" Annabeth threw her arms up, "_Of course _we sent some people, but I think is a good idea that you're trained as well, Chiron does too. After all, it is what you're born to-" She cut off immediately, looking furious with herself, "You got recruited, and now you're getting trained, it's protocol."

"No…" Percy replayed her words, "You were going to say that I was born to do this, what does that mean? For a wise girl, you sure aren't making much sense."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, and at this moment, the elevator chose to open up. Sector Four was, of course, different from Seven or the lobby, due to the fact that it looked like they've landed in the first little pig's straw house, filled with plants and all things natural, reminds Percy a bit of the poetry cafes that Katie sometimes dragged him to.

"Sector Four." Annabeth said, dragging Percy out, "Please, Percy, I know things are confusing, but we can't tell you anything until you're settled in a Sector, just try to relax and follow some instructions."

He didn't reply, if he landed himself in detention every other week at school, he didn't think he'd do much better at spy camp, then again, Annabeth said it was something he was _born _to do, that implied that he might be better at it.

Well, he'll find out soon enough.

* * *

Miranda Gardiner looked just as frail and willowy as she did in the hologram, long weeping brown hair and moss green eyes, waiting for Percy and Annabeth in what looked like a business meeting room, except for the windows, because they were underground. He felt suffocated all of the sudden.

"Be good." Annabeth warned him. Percy thought that it was _very _condescending, as if he was a kid entering kindergarten for the first time. He glared at Annabeth's retreating figure, _cling, clank, _went her heels.

"Hello Percy Jackson." Miranda smiled, gesturing at a seat, "Usually we have meetings here, but we've converted it into a classroom."

"Great." Percy said without too much enthusiasm.

"How many languages do you speak?" Miranda asked, "Usually Demeter, _our leader, _chooses people with aptitude in languages, but then again, I've got a guy who can hardly do French or Spanish, but he's very persuasive."

"Just English." Percy said dully, Miranda looked appalled, as if being monolingual was a crime, "I don't belong here."

"Well…" Miranda paused, "Maybe you show potential in learning other languages, or debate, we can start there."

For the next hour, Miranda tried and tried to stuff French vocab words in Percy's brain, he wondered how Katie did it for so long. His brain, evidentially, was only built for one thing, but Miranda was determined to unlock his 'potential', it seemed, but it was hopeless since he can't tell the difference between _château _and _gateau._

"French is one of the closest languages to English!" Miranda practically screamed at him, a bit weird consider he was a whole head taller and a lot bigger than she was, "If you can't get this right, I don't think you belong here!"

"Fine by me!" Percy shouted right back. He didn't really expect to me that good at something called Ambassadorial and Diplomatic, after all, he got into fights twice a week with Nancy Bobofit.

At his tone, Miranda softened, clearly the young girl (by the looks of it, around Percy's age, why is everyone here is a teenager?) wasn't used to screaming a lot, especially not at strangers after meeting them for a day, "I'm sorry." She apologized, "We'll try again tomorrow."

Percy grumbled, slumping in his chair until Annabeth collected him. Even if Miranda was willing to try again, he knew that she was telling the truth, he didn't belong here.

* * *

If Annabeth was surprised at the sight of Miranda breaking down and crying in front of Percy when she went to check his progress, she didn't show. _It was like she almost expected me to fail, _Percy thought bitterly, as he made his way over to her.

"Well, that was bad." Annabeth looked warily at Miranda, "I'll call Will to take a look at her, I haven't seen her so distressed since Malcolm beat her at a French quiz."

"What made you think that I can be good at this!" Percy almost shouted at Annabeth, he had to learn that it wasn't her fault that he was here, and his mother is who knows where, but the anger had been locked up since the hospital wing, and it wasn't going anywhere until he let it out.

Annabeth, however, didn't seem the least bit frightened, "I understand your concern-"

"Concern?" Percy exclaimed, "CONCERN! I am more than just CONCERNED! I am FURIOUS! I've faced an angry algebra teacher, my best friend turned out to be a spy, and now I'm expected to prance around, learning _French _while my mother is being held hostage by an evil terrorist! And you say that I'm _just CONCERNED!"_

Annabeth pursed her lips, for a second he thought she was going to yell at him, but her quiet, disciplining voice, was far worse, "We've all gone through terrible things Percy. What makes a hero isn't his strength, but hardship, don't think you're the first to go through all this."

She spoke as if of personal experience.

* * *

"What now?" Percy asked, they were in the elevator, Annabeth had pressed Six, "We're going to your Sector?"

Annabeth sighed, "We don't really have a lot of unclaimed, Percy, Chiron thought it best to have you sleep with me."

A silent pause, as Annabeth and Percy both realized what she had said, and Percy blushed furiously, while Annabeth shrugged it off. Doesn't _anything _upset this girl? She seemed to be thoroughly emotionless most of the time, the most alive he had ever seen her was when she was battling the bull.

That can't be very good.

"In my Sector." Annabeth clarified, "There's extra dorms for you to sleep in."

Silence fell over them again, until another question rose into his mind, "What about your family?"

There was an emotion now, confusion, "What about them?"

"Well…" Percy said, "If you stay here, where's your family? All I see is teenagers around here."

Annabeth chewed her lips, weighing her options carefully, it seemed. Of course, they wouldn't just give away their secrets randomly to an unclaimed, who knows how long he'll last, "I ran away."

"Oh." Percy said, should he press on? It didn't seem like a good idea, Annabeth was so mysterious about everything, her family wouldn't be an exception.

"When I was seven, just after I got my letter." Annabeth said, "Some of the kids are the same, because of their freak talents, they don't really fit well in a _mortal _school, then they come here."

"Don't your family worry?" Percy asked, a pain stabbed at his chest at the thought of his mother, of course Sally would be worried if he ran away, but was his mom thinking of him right now? Surely, unless there was something preventing her from thinking clearly, like torture…

_Don't think like that._

"They don't care." Annabeth laughed humorlessly, Percy can't believe his luck, this was the most he knew about Annabeth in all of the day, "My mom died when I was young, my dad remarried to a monster, and I have two twin step-terrors that are probably using my old room as a storage for their XBOX, I'm _glad _I'm here."

"You don't sound glad." Percy tested his luck, "You sound lonely."

Annabeth turned towards him furiously, it seemed that they have a lot of in depth conversation in the elevator, and it also seemed that it was determined to go unresolved once they've stepped into Sector Six, filled with bookshelves and almost like a business building with cubicles and meeting rooms, Percy found it tedious and mind-buzzing, navigating the labyrinth that is the hallways, but to Annabeth, it was like brushing her teeth.

They didn't speak as Annabeth introduced her to Six, while Percy was glad that he finally knew something about his mysterious tour guide, there is so much more. Annabeth spoke all facts, that's the stuff she is good with dealing with, he guessed, but when it gets personal, she just backed off.

Understandable, but frustrating, Percy wanted to know what Annabeth was thinking all times, even more so since she is determined to do the opposite.

"This is my office." Annabeth said, pointing at a door that just went by, she was clearly going to walk past it, but his curiosity got the best of him, maybe there's something there that will unlock a clue to the puzzle, "Hey!"

Percy stepped in.


	6. The Obsession of Annabeth Chase

**Title**: Sector Three

**Chapter:** 5/? The Obsession of Annabeth Chase

**Summary: **Percy Jackson was the definition of normal, unless you counted his dyslexia and ADHD. He goes to high school, has a best friend, and a pretty girl to keep him distracted. In just a few minutes, with a crazy Algebra teacher, a tranquilizer gun, a secret keeping classmate, and a box of white pills, all that changed. Now Percy's been targeted by one of the biggest underground organizations in the world, determined to make his life hell through kidnap and torture, and the worst part? He didn't even know why.

**Major Characters Introduced:**

**_Note: PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL IN MY PROFILE FOR SIDE-CHARACTER STORIES!_**

That was very important so please do so immediately. It depends on the side characters for at least a third of the plot, or maybe a quarter, or, if you don't feel like having a side character, you can PM me about it. You know the drill, majority wins, although I do have plans for most of the side characters, it is your vote that _**REALLY**_makes a difference.

**ALSO!**

Happy birthday Percy Jackson! I read somewhere that you're twenty today in real life, yet still sixteen in fiction. Weird. HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND HAVE LOTS OF CAKE!

* * *

Most teenager girls were obsessed with male celebrities, but granted, they were usually along the lines of Johnny Depp or Leonardo DiCarprio, sometimes David Tennant. Annabeth, Percy had thought, would be completely different, after all, she did not exhibit the usual teenage girl behavior of being ditzy and gigglish.

Boy was he wrong.

Her entire office was no bigger than his bedroom, and almost completely covered with one person. Pictures of him, grinning handsomely and widely, newspaper clippings, his file that looked just like Percy's, with different information of course, and some others. Only her desk was clutter free, neatly stacked paper and folders were across, along with a picture frame that showed the handsome fella, a black haired girl, Grover, and Annabeth herself, taken a long time again. Percy can tell, because that was probably the last time Annabeth smiled.

"Don't go-it's too late." Annabeth changed her sentence midway, "Welcome to my shrine." She said sarcastically.

"It's a shrine alright." Percy said, putting down the picture frame, and taking in the room again. Every single inch of the wall seemed to be covered with him, "Is he in some movie or something?"

Annabeth looked at him as if he turned into a guinea pig, "Luke? No, that's-" then stopped quickly, "That's Luke Castellan."

Percy shrugged, "Nice name."

Annabeth pursed her lips, obviously this was a situation with 'nice name' just doesn't cut it, "I don't care if he has the best name in the world, Luke is-" she stopped again, struggling to finish her sentence, "-deflected."

"Like Sector Three?" He asked, how did a whole Sector get deflected anyways. They should really try to prevent that from happening.

"Something like that." Annabeth sighed, looking fondly at the picture that Percy put down a moment ago.

"Was this guy your boyfriend?" Percy asked, sure that the answer would not please him either way, if he wasn't her boyfriend, she has some crazy obsession, if it was…well, that didn't sit too well with Percy either.

"No." Annabeth said, her head dropping sadly, "He's not, just a friend, an ex-friend actually."

"Until he got deflected." Percy confirmed, "Why?"

Suddenly, her head snapped up, and seemed to realize for the first time that Percy was in the room with her, "None of your business!" She snapped, "All you need to know that he's a quest of mine, I have to locate him, just _stay_ out of it!"

She stormed out of the room, with Percy following in surrender. There was obviously something going on there, it seemed that Grover knew Annabeth for a while, if they were in the photograph together, and now that he knew Luke was some sort of deflected spy, but who was that black haired girl?

He followed her quietly, not trusting his throat to say something intelligent, he just stayed silent and studied Annabeth. If she was in his school, she'd be up there with Callie in terms of hotness and desire, beautiful curly blonde hair, piercing grey eyes that ruined the California girl she would've been, and athletic built. If Annabeth was a normal girl in his school, Percy would've never gotten to talk to her.

Of course, she was anything but normal. Annabeth was freakishly smart, and a _spy, _Percy should thank his lucky stars that someone like her was paying attention to someone like him, even if it was only on orders.

"Here." She said tightly as they travelled through the maze, opening the door to a dingy little dungeon sort of room, "Your dorm, have fun!" She sauntered off quickly, avoiding him as much as possible. Percy felt horrible for questioning too much about Luke, but it was a curious thing. He thought and thought and thought, wondering what on earth did Luke do to get him kicked out of the spy biz, and if it was possible that Percy can make the same mistake.

He fell asleep, for the first time on his own accord for a long time. In his dreams, there was Annabeth, laughing brightly and more happy than he had ever seen her, more beautiful too. Sally as well, tears in her eyes, along with love and pride. A man he can only assumed to be a relative, perhaps his father, with the same sea-green eyes and happy smile. Grover and Katie and Callie and all his Goode friends. People and things completely disconnected and unrelated, like his English teacher Paul or a set of French vocab cards. It was blissful though, all happy.

Then the bull appeared, and everything went dark. His dream became a nightmare as the man in red reappeared, the images of his mother being kidnapped playing over and over again, Clarisse, laughing in the background, a gun to his neck and sweat trickling in face.

It went back and forth, back and forth, happiness to horror, delight to devil, terrific to terror. Percy twitched in his bed, wishing for the first time in his life, for morning to come so he can finally wake up.

* * *

"For the last time, _Rouge _means red, not rug!" Miranda sighed with exasperation. She still haven't given up on French, for some bizarre reason, and Percy didn't have Katie whispering answers down in his ear, not that he did that anyways. Goody two shoes Katie Gardner would rather eat her hat than cheat.

"Sorry Mir." Percy said without real conviction, "Can I leave now?"

They've been at the conference room for hours, stopping only when Annabeth took him to the Sector Four lunch (really good bread and biscuits), then back to tackling the basics of the language of love. Clearly he didn't belong in Four, but Miranda seemed determined that he was just blocking his potential.

"Let's try this again." She had a set of cards, and held up one that read _vert, _though Percy had no idea what it meant.

"Purple?" He guessed at random.

"GREEN!" Miranda yelled at him, then seemed to remember her tantrum from yesterday and calmed a little, "Honestly Percy, if you don't learn French, you'll never impressive Annabeth!"

That woke him up (the nightmares did little for his sleep), "What?"

Miranda winked, "Why do you think I started with French?"

Again, "What?"

She sighed, "Come on Percy, we both know that you're not a Four type, I'm just hoping you'll stick around long enough to learn a thing or two, clearly you've got a thing for her, and I think that it's nice to have her mind off of Luk-" she stopped quickly, looking nervously, "Forget that." She said quickly, "I'll call her to get her to pick you up, perhaps you're more Sector Five."

"No." Percy protested, getting up faster than he ever did and knock the phone out of Miranda's hand, "What about Luke? Luke Castellan?"

Miranda looked guilty, but quickly put on a mask, so fast, that Percy almost didn't detect it, he felt a surge of triumph, "Come on Mir, _tell me_."

She sighed, it wasn't as if she was going to keep this secret for very long, "Fine, they sort of came together, to CHB, along with this other girl named Thalia."

The black haired girl, Percy thought, that made sense.

"They were all recruited by Grover-"

"But Grover's seventeen, he would've been seven when he recruited them."

Miranda looked surprise, "Grover Underwood is 25 and married to the lovely Juniper in Recruitment."

Percy blinked, well, you learn something new every day.

"Anyways, Grover picked up the three of them, dropped them off in the New York headquarter, you know, because we're just filled with mismatched kids." Miranda gestured, that explained about the disproportion of teenagers, Percy guessed, "Something went wrong with the Recruitment though, because Luke wasn't claimed."

_Like me, _Percy thought, "Did he ever?"

Miranda nodded, "Sector Eleven, put only after a couple of years did their leader Hermes realize the mistake, Luke was livid-"

"Simple mistake, could've happened to anyone." Percy said, being unclaimed isn't all that bad really, a tad embarrassing, perhaps.

Miranda shook her head, "You don't understand Percy, being unclaimed is a big deal, that's why we're trying to match you up so quickly and putting so much effort. If you don't belong to a Sector, you don't belong to CHB."

There are a lot of places that Percy didn't belong in, to think that Luke felt the same way, and developed _resentment _and _hatred _over it, that was scary. It was tough being unclaimed for a few days, imagine _years, _bouncing back and forth, wondering if learning French is really worth it.

"What happened?" Percy asked, "To Luke."

"When Luke was eighteen, legally allowed to live on his own, because CHB acts like a guardian over us." Miranda explained, "He left, no one knows where he went, but rumors has it that it's not good. Annabeth was assigned to look for him, but it's been five years, and _nothing, _zero, she isn't doing so well, Annabeth." Miranda looked pale, this information was clearly top secret, and it was probably only due to her love of gossip that she was telling Percy this, it didn't felt right, but he wasn't going to stop her now, "She was a great potential, Athena thought so, but when it takes _five_ _years_ on a quest." She winced, "That's all she had to do for so long, punishment for being Luke's friend, I guess."

Percy shivered, no wonder Annabeth is so bitter, so expressionless, stuck doing the most boring job in the most exciting profession, watching everyone else streaming in and out while searching for one in seven billion people on the planet. Luke can be _anywhere_.

"That's it." Miranda said, clasping her hand, "All I'm willing to tell you, there's more to the story, of course, but Annabeth has to tell you that. I gave you the version everyone knows about."

"Thanks Mir." Percy said distractedly, it was a big thing that Annabeth kept from him, and understandable. Here he was, a good friend of hers, vanished into thin air for five years.

Imagine if his mother vanished for five years, Percy would be just as determined to find her of course, but hope doesn't last forever.

"Back to French?" Miranda asked gingerly, sensing Percy's deep in thought.

"As if I can actually succeed here." Percy sighed, putting a hand on the young girl's arm, "Thanks Mir, you did the best you can, but I'm just not cut out for this."

Miranda nodded, she understood, "I'll ring Annabeth." She pressed a few button, a hologram of an hourglass popped up, signally the call is being put throw, before it did, Miranda shot a warning look at him, "Don't tell her I told you anything."

Percy winked, "All I learnt that _vert _means green."


	7. Anger, Ares, And Assuming

**Title**: Sector Three

**Chapter: 6**/? Anger, Ares, And Assuming

**Summary: **Percy Jackson was the definition of normal, unless you counted his dyslexia and ADHD. He goes to high school, has a best friend, and a pretty girl to keep him distracted. In just a few minutes, with a crazy Algebra teacher, a tranquilizer gun, a secret keeping classmate, and a box of white pills, all that changed. Now Percy's been targeted by one of the biggest underground organizations in the world, determined to make his life hell through kidnap and torture, and the worst part? He didn't even know why.

**Major Characters Introduced:** Silena Beauregard is mentioned

**Note: **Okay, this chapter is a bit fast, but just bare with it. The first hint of Percabeth has emerged!

* * *

Percy kept his word towards Miranda, not telling Annabeth of his finding, though knowing this secret both enlightened him and made him feel like his insides were clawing, wanting to burst out.

He was distracted, however when Annabeth came to pick him up, and announced a new agenda for him, thankfully for Percy, he will not be returning to Sector Four, but indeed moving onto the next level, Sector Five, for the evening portion. He was excited up until he realized who was there, _Clarisse._

"Prissy." She scoffed as Annabeth and him made their way down to Sector Five, looking like a gym. Unlike all the other places Percy had been in, there was no desk, no separate rooms except for the bathroom and some private training room. Sector Five was entirely one giant training area, weapons lined up all over the place and sometimes haphazardly thrown on the floor. He almost stepped on a spear on his way out of the elevator.

"It's Percy." He corrected automatically, though that didn't stop Clarisse. Apparently now she thinks that he's some weak little kid who can't handle himself. He _did _get knocked out by a bull, and spent a good part of the day in the hospital.

"He didn't make it in Sector Four, that was fast." Clarisse sneered, her face like every bully that he had ever faced, except worst, because she was holding a giant spear that was the size of him, "What are you doing here?"

"Training." Annabeth said simply, "Even if he doesn't belong in Sector Five, you've got to take him in, he has to learn to defend himself."

Yup, now _two _girls thought he was helpless and defenseless, the day just keeps on getting better and better.

"The gym's closed." Clarisse said, though Percy couldn't see how the concept of closing applied to such an opened area. In the far left, there was a big Asian teenage boy shooting arrows at the target, made more deadly since the arrows were on fire.

"We'll come back tomorrow." Annabeth said, though she was being far too agreeable with Clarisse, in Percy's point of view, maybe it was just because Clarisse looked as if she can fit three of Annabeth, and the blonde girl didn't feel like being eaten today, "Thanks Clarisse!"

Clarisse wasn't a very thankful person.

"I'm going to fail here too." Percy said miserably as they went to the elevator, Annabeth pressed Six, "I don't belong here Annabeth."

"Of course you do." Annabeth said dismissively, "You've _got _to."

"What makes me so special?" Percy wondered, "I mean, I don't see a lot of unclaimed hanging around." With a jot, he thought of Luke, but Annabeth mustn't know that.

Annabeth looked worried, "That's because they don't. Unclaimed usually leave within the first few weeks."

Percy didn't ask where they go.

* * *

Sector Five wasn't being agreeable with Percy. Even though Annabeth was kind enough to put him in a private training room, it didn't stop Clarisse and her lackeys from laughing at him through the glass.

The first drill was to test agility, meaning Percy had to run through an obstacle course like thing, with random boxes thrown at him, or (unsharpened) knifes jumping out of the wall, that sort of stuff. He kind of wanted to start slow, you know, with stretches and yoga, but Annabeth pushed him to the limit.

For the next week, he would wake up at the crack of dawn, not that he was aware of dawn, because the only way to tell time down here was to look at a clock—there were no windows underground—to train in Five, then in the afternoon lounge around Six while Annabeth did her own work. Occasionally Grover would come around, but for most of the times, but Percy never talked to him too often (he was 25!) because of the awkward silence that filled most of the day.

He can't decide which he hated more, training with Clarisse watching, or watching Annabeth train. On the fifth day he was there though, he reached some sort of conclusion.

Being alive, despite boredom, was far better than being dead.

They've started knife throwing two days earlier on schedule, though Annabeth protested it at first, Clarisse insisted.

"He's survived through the obstacles, and is somewhat decent with the weights." Clarisse said, "But if he can't handle a weapon, he might as well leave."

So that's why, on this Thursday morning, he was holding a pack of plastic knifes, with sharp little points that would stick to the paperboard targets he will be aiming at, but not mortally hurt someone.

He sucked.

"Keep up Prissy!" Clarisse said as she started the machine, the targets were hung from the ceiling, and when activated, would glide across the room randomly, adding to the challenge. This was to stimulate an actual attack, it seemed, because in the real world, his enemies are not going to stand in one spot, waiting for him to throw a knife.

"Shut up Clarisse!" He shouted, even though her voice came through the intercom, Clarisse and Annabeth were outside of the room, safe away and can't hear his complains.

"Are you sure your eyes are working! Because you don't seem to be hitting near the target! You are aware you're supposed to hit the targets, right?"

"SHUT UP CLARISSE!"

Thankfully, his next throw landed on the target, though admitted not on the mark. The circle zoomed around with a little plastic knife stuck on it.

It was worse than obstacle courses, because at least Percy was distracted from Clarisse's taunting by his will to not die, but now he had to concentrate on the little circles whizzing around him, not helped by Clarisse's words.

At the end of the day (Annabeth skipped work on such exciting weapon day, as if that made any sense), he had hit exactly five targets, and no bulls eye. Clarisse laughed at him silly, while Annabeth didn't say a word.

"What now?" Percy asked, as if challenging them, "To the next Sector? Let's see if there will be anyone to laugh at me when I fail to add two and two together!"

Clarisse didn't stop laughing.

"Come on Percy." Annabeth murmured, dragging him along to the elevator, "Let's go." She never say a lot after practices, always with this expressionless face that she put on. Percy would love to know what Annabeth thought about him, but he refrained from asking, just because he was sure that Annabeth was only being polite. Secretly she must thought of him as useless as Clarisse did.

"I don't belong here." Percy said again, like every day after training, "Why don't you just throw me out on the streets." He said miserably, there was no one left for him out there, not with his mother where ever she was, and not with the Titans as a looming threat, but at this moment, he was just tired of Clarisse's taunting.

Annabeth looked thoughtful, she had been taking a lot of notes, though Percy doesn't know what for. It was as if he was a fascinating animal testing or something. He didn't like that very much.

"You can't." Annabeth said simply, "We'll find the Sector for you Percy, I've got some ideas."

He didn't feel very assured, after all, he failed at absolutely every single challenge thrown is way so far, how could one single girl, Annabeth, change all that with some notes?

* * *

"He's useless." Clarisse scowled, she and Annabeth were behind the glass again, continuing with Percy's training, but this time with metal knifes, very dull though, so it wouldn't really hurt someone.

"He's trying." Annabeth rebutted, "Honestly Clarisse, no one becomes incredibly fit in one day."

"You'd think that Ares would pick _him_?" Clarisse sneered, the intercom was off today, Annabeth made sure that Clarisse was distracted so that she can't distract Percy, but he seemed to be doing a lot worst, just another evidence to prove her theory that she hoped was wrong.

"I think that regardless of Sector, he should be trained." Annabeth said, holding her head high, "Everyone should be adept with weapons."

Clarisse nodded, "I haven't forgotten, you tried to get Chiron to give you another quest, and ended up with _him_." She pointed at the struggling Percy, almost being knocked over at a zooming target.

"I have faith." Annabeth said, "There's something about him, sort of powerful, I guess, maybe he'll be the key to another quest."

Clarisse laughed, "I get it, you _like _him."

She glowed red, "I don't dislike him Clarisse, I'm giving him a chance."

"No, you _like _like him." Clarisse said, then stopped shortly with a look on horror, "Never mention it to Silena that I said that."

"This conversation is forgotten." Annabeth said simply. Clarisse is still horrified at her sudden turn to girliness, but Annabeth's mind was on other things. She didn't like Percy, not in that way, sure he was pretty handsome, but still very scrawny, and not very smart either. There was nothing about him that is like Annabeth's usual crush.

But then again, maybe that was a good thing.

She shook that thought out of her mind, she was a spy, and being distracted by boys was the lowest of the low. She pushed a button that stopped the stimulation, Percy looked relieved once the targets slowed down, but confused once Annabeth stepped in.

"Don't mind me." She said casually, Clarisse was still lost in her own thought, so it was the best time to test out her experiment, "Continue."

The voice activation worked, as the targets zoomed around furiously, Percy looked even more furious though, she knew why, it was nearly time for lunch, and he had taken a liking to the food.

"Fine." He gritted his teeth, it was a very unsuccessful morning of knife throwing.

Annabeth watched him from a corner, the one place in the room that the targets never go to, she knew, and watched him intently, not saying a word. After a while of (unsuccessful) aiming, Percy took notice.

"Is there a reason you're here?" He asked, Annabeth shrugged.

"Just observing, Clarisse said that you looked _awful_ from out there, I'm trying to get a different perspective."

It started working, he was almost blowing steam.

"I reckon she's right, maybe you are just really weak." She taunted, feeling guilty with every word, "Maybe you're not cut out for fighting."

Having a girl say that to him must really sting, Annabeth knew that, as Percy gripped his knifes hard. She had given him a set of twenty for the exercise, now there were only two, the rest eighteen scattered across the floor.

"Maybe you're just not cut out to be a spy, I can't imagine why any leader would want _you_." She closed her eyes for a moment, Annabeth didn't like being this cruel, but she reminded herself that it was necessary.

"Thanks for that!" Percy shouted, throwing his second to last knife, landing on a target (the first one today) next to the door, "It's good to see that you have _so much faith _in me."

Annabeth shrugged in a would-be-casual way, "Just telling the truth Percy, you're not one of us."

"Shut up!" Percy yelled dangerously, "Honestly Annabeth, if you didn't think that, why waste all this trouble getting me trained!"

"I thought you might be good." Annabeth said, willing her voice to be as bored as possible, "That you might prove yourself to be something other than a stupid trouble maker, but I was _wrong, you just don't belong _here."

At the last word, the metal knife flew across the room, landing neatly in the center of the target, bulls-eye, right next to Annabeth's face.

"Good job." She said mildly, though inside she was shaking just a bit, "You can go for lunch."

He didn't even look at her when he left the room, that made Annabeth felt worse than anything.

* * *

"There." Annabeth said as she stepped out of the training room to greet Clarisse, "He threw it on mark."

Clarisse looked unconvinced at the target, now frozen, and the knife sticking out of it, "How did you get him to do it?"

"It seemed that he responds quite well to anger." Annabeth sighed, wanting to pull out her hair, but she couldn't, "The more furious he is, the better he is at fighting."

Clarisse looked worried for once in her life, and surprisingly at someone else other than herself, "I'm sorry Annabeth, he's just like-"

"Luke." The name tasted like venom, "Having anger as a motivation is never a good sign." Annabeth sighed deeply. Luke, almost like her older brother, had betrayed them just a few years ago, but the wound was fresh. She can't make much dots between Percy and him, but there were definitely similarities, unclaimed, angry, and misunderstood.

"Percy isn't Luke." Clarisse said, in her most reassuring voice, though that wasn't saying much, "You can't just assume that."

"I'm not." Annabeth pulled herself together, "I'm not assuming."

Clarisse didn't look very satisfied with that, "Well, go after him for lunch, I've got to go run some miles, all this sentimental talk is getting to my head.

* * *

Percy was absolutely livid at lunch.

How _dare _Annabeth say that to him? He knew that they haven't known each other for very long, but he can't help for to trust her. After all, who else is there to help him adjust to this crazy place? Sure, he knew she was assigned to all this, but Annabeth had seemed to be a decent person, if not a little secretive, and Percy genuinely thought that they were actually becoming friends.

Until she down right told him that he was a useless piece of garbage and should just go out to the streets.

He wasn't just livid, he was betrayed.

The cafeteria of Sector Five served a lot of meat, he wasn't surprised by that, there was some really good hamburgers there. He swiped his food card (just to make sure that he wasn't eating too much) at the register and sat at an empty metal table. For spies, they knew how to cook really well. Hot dogs and pastas and meatballs, to desserts such as cakes and muffins and cookies, though nothing tasted as good as what his mom made.

Mom, Percy wondered if she was still alive, she _has _to be, by the looks of it, the bull was looking for Percy, which meant that all Sally was, at most, was a hostage, and hostages are usually kept alive, right?

He shook his head, his life was turned upside down in a matter of weeks, a few days ago he can't imagine doing anything other than laughing at Katie's difficulty with Spanish and subtly stalking Callie, and now…

"I'm sorry." He looked up, Annabeth sat directly in front of him with some salad, no wonder her she had a great figure, "I'm so sorry."

He glared at her, but Annabeth's grey eyes were genuine, she wasn't a soft kind of girl, so Percy knew that the apology had to be true.

"Why did you do it then?" He went on asking, "Saying all that stuff."

Annabeth pursed her lips again, her face was the perfect mask thanks to years of training, Percy remember that she told him she was here since she was _seven, _seven! And if she was throwing knifes and learning French when she was seven…Percy can't imagine what kind of level she is at right now.

"It's a test." She said simply, "I had the hunch that you do better when angered, and I was right."

That didn't sound alright, Percy didn't want to rely on hatred and fury to fight, and by the look on Annabeth's face, she didn't want that for him either.

"I'm sorry." Annabeth apologized again, then a bit of silence, after which she punched him on the arm, "Don't expect me to say that often."

Percy grinned, Annabeth was a nice person when she wanted to be, too bad she didn't want to be for a while.

"Tomorrow's Saturday." Annabeth noted, "Usually we're allowed the weekend off from training, if you want to go somewhere."

If there was any other girl, Percy would've thought that they were subtly asking him out on a date, which he isn't really used to, but he had experience when Katie was consulting him about boys (those were awkward conversations). When Annabeth looked him straight in the eye, grey on green, not intimidated or shy, he knew that they were just friends.

"Sure." He replied, "I haven't seen sunlight in a while."

She cracked a rare smile, "I am really sorry about your mother, Percy." She apologized, grabbing his hand for comfort, though his mind seemed to race at this contact, "We'll find her."

He nodded, "Of course we will."

* * *

**Hunter of Artemis 140**

Thanks! making people laugh is one of the best part of the job.

**percyjason**

Your name is so awesome

**bma925**

Do you happen to own a cat? Okay, joking aside, QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED...later

**TheWannabeBruceLee**

Truthfully, the Gallagher Girls were one of the first books that I picked up when I got to Canada (AND I'm a Hufflepuff, go figures), and the sixth book is coming out in September! Exciting? I THINK SO!

**Flamethehero**

YES I SHALL!

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!**

**Question: Where do you think Thalia is?**


	8. Our Saving Grace

**Title**: Sector Three

**Chapter: 7**/? Our Saving Grace

**Summary: **Percy Jackson was the definition of normal, unless you counted his dyslexia and ADHD. He goes to high school, has a best friend, and a pretty girl to keep him distracted. In just a few minutes, with a crazy Algebra teacher, a tranquilizer gun, a secret keeping classmate, and a box of white pills, all that changed. Now Percy's been targeted by one of the biggest underground organizations in the world, determined to make his life hell through kidnap and torture, and the worst part? He didn't even know why.

**Major Characters Introduced:**

**Note: **So, what do you think this chapter is about?

REMEMBER TO VOTE ON THE POLL IN MY PROFILE!

* * *

With the motivation of finally hitting the target, Percy thought that he'd do better in Sector Five, surely he wasn't going to stay there, but just knowing how to handle a weapon made him felt a lot safer.

Of course, he'd need that, because today was Saturday and Annabeth was taking him out to town.

There seemed to be a dispatched of teenagers hanging around the Lobby, along with some adults. Miranda was right, the New York headquarter was filled with much of mismatched kids, Percy can't explain why, but it just was. He saw Grover somewhere near the plants, with a pretty auburn haired girl that must be Juniper. It was weird that he was 25.

Miranda waved at Percy as she walked by with her Sector Four friends, Clarisse scowled and didn't greet him, other than them, Percy knew no one else there, however, Annabeth seemed very keen on introducing him to everyone, that his brain was going to explode with all the new names.

"Travis and Conner Stoll, Eleven." Annabeth pointed to two mischievous kids that looked like they could be friends with Percy if they went to Goode, currently Travis was putting whip cream on some girl's back, while Conner was holding a video camera, "Not twins, but close enough, the taller one's Travis, they get a new victim every week, sort of a player." She joked to herself, Percy was happy to see her so relaxed, after all, his own improvement in training is her success as well.

"Silena Beauregard, Ten." She pointed to a _very pretty _girl with glossy black hair, talking animatedly with a big burly black guy, "And Charles Beckendorf, who goes by his last name, he's Sector Nine."

There were more, the friendly Piper McLean (Ten), her best friend Leo Valdez (Nine), Frank Zhang (Five), and some medics from Seven, Will Solace, Lee Fletcher, and Michael Yew…

"Stop it!" He half yelled at her, "I can't remember all these names!"

Annabeth looked amused, "Not Sector Six then."

"Definitely not, there is also Dyslexia and ADHD." Percy joked, "Just skip me over to Seven."

Annabeth smiled, she was exceptionally cheery today, with her civilian clothes of hoodies and jeans on, Percy almost felt like they were just normal friends, up until the moment when she took out a clipboard with his face on it and went over their agenda for the day.

"We'd better stay away from your school, and apartment, the Titans would be keeping a head out for that, maybe I should get a disguise." Annabeth pondered thoughtfully, almost waving over Silena Beauregard to give Percy a make-up, before he assured her that he'd be well hidden with the mass of the Manhattan crowd.

"You're sure?" Annabeth looked surprisingly nervous.

"You've been out to the civilian world every week, and you're still alive." Percy pointed out, and it wasn't until Annabeth dropped her head that he knew it wasn't true, "When's the last time you've been outside?"

"A couple of weeks ago." Annabeth said earnestly, "Or maybe months."

At that moment, Grover swung by, laughing with his (shudder) wife Juniper at his hand, "You mean a whole year Annie, don't lie."

Annabeth looked very annoyed, either at Grover exposing her or him calling her Annie, either way, it was a pretty awkward moment as Grover greeted Percy.

"That's your wife." Percy blurt out, blushing, it was weird to know Grover as a junior in school for so long, and BAM! He's 25. Percy would only be turning 17 in August…

"Juniper." She smiled and shook his head, "I don't do a lot of field work, only research and handling files in the Recruitment Sector, actually, I was a civilian until I meant this love bug." She poked him with affection, Percy wanted to gag, "We get food and shelter here, so is alright."

Something nagged Percy in the brain, "You don't get paid? Or have your own apartment?"

Grover and Juniper blinked at him.

"We could…" Grover said carefully, "I mean, some adults I know in other headquarters have a cover for civilian life, but in New York, we just all function in this building. No need for pay if we have everything we need."

"Oh." Percy said awkwardly. Maybe being a spy isn't the best dream job in the world, they seem so…dependent on CHB, that if it was to collapse, or deflect them in a day, they'd have no saving, no money, no nothing.

"Hmn." Annabeth coughed, motioning at the green light at the Empire State Elevator, "Only ten goes up at a time to avoid attraction." She told him, "There are other elevators that take us up to various part of the Manhattan Island, if you want to go."

"Uh…sure." Percy said.

They walked the maze of the Lobby floor, all filled with files of possible recruitment and every single members. Big doors with Sector numbers over them indicated the information stored within.

"The Recruitment Sector is an off-branch of Sector One and Two, since they oversee everything." Annabeth told him, they were getting isolated from the group, apparently, wherever Annabeth wanted to end up, it wasn't where most people wanted to go.

They stopped at the end of the hallway, right next to a janitor's closet, at a nearly broken down elevator, it only has the button that goes up, so it must rise to the civilian world. They both got in, took a test of their DNA with a prick of their blood (Percy was unconscious the last time he rode one of these, so presumably Annabeth or Grover or Clarisse did it for him), and Percy suddenly felt like he was in that Glass Elevator in the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, for not only does it go up and down, but sideways and diagonally and all around. There was one moment that he was sure they went in a loop. The whole entire ride was ten minutes long, and since there was no windows, Percy didn't know the speed they were going, but it was enough to made him nauseas.

"Why are we here?" Percy almost vomited as they stopped, the elevator _ding _and they were suddenly thrust into a regular mall, he haven't seen a regular mall in _years, _it felt like, "Umm…where are we?"

"Near Battery Park." Annabeth said simply, that was a _long _way from the Empire State, Percy knew. Like most New Yorkers, he had the city memorized inside and out, "We're just getting some coffee, maybe lunch, kind of stroll around the street, is that okay?"

It didn't seem okay, for Annabeth was slight twitching, subtly looking around, as if searching for someone. Annabeth wouldn't bring him to a place that is possibly filled with Titans, Percy knew, but then why is she so jumpy?

"Are you okay?" Percy asked, Annabeth turned to him swiftly, suddenly a mask of calm came over her, as if the last few seconds didn't existed.

"Peachy." She replied, "Come one, I know a good restaurant."

Percy, who haven't tasted anything but cafeteria burgers and the occasional sweet pastry, was joyed at the occasion to eat whole American restaurant food, but there was still the question, where did Annabeth get her money from?

"Food cards from the cafeteria works like a credit cards." Annabeth smiled, holding up her own, which is used a lot more often than his own (probably worth more as well), "See, the CHB have some benefits."

Ya, a lunch at Pickle Barrels is worth slaying over five years looking for a rogue, but Percy didn't bring that up.

"What will we have today?" The waiter came, a twenty year old something guy that had acne all over his face, "Something to start?"

"I'll have the Cali Chicken Grill Cheese." Annabeth said without looking up, though the guy was practically drooling over her. Percy felt a twitch of annoyance, remembering that only a few short days ago he declared Annabeth worth the beauty of a thousand Callie, no wonder this guy was so eager to take their orders.

"You sir?" The waiter asked, not taking his eyes off Annabeth, who was inspecting herself in the fork, or looking in the reflection behind her, she was extremely unpredictable.

"Uh…me too." He said, even though Percy didn't like cheese that much, unless it's on pizza.

"I've got to go to the washroom!" Annabeth suddenly declared, Percy jumped a little, she looked over apologetically, "Sudden cramp, sorry."

That might buy it with a regular person, but Annabeth obviously underestimated him, five minutes later and she didn't return, Percy was sure that this was either some really cruel joke, or she was in trouble.

Likely the second, so he excused himself while the waiter came with their salads.

"Sorry, my, uhh, date is in the washroom, I should go check up on her." Percy said. The waiter looked quite upset that this was a date, even though it was anything but.

He hesitantly walked near the bathroom area, who knows if Annabeth was even there? Percy wasn't very qualified to protect Annabeth, but his curiosity strikes again, as he reached the girl's bathroom, did he dare…

Before he can make a decision, the door opened on its own, a tall black haired girl strolled out, almost bumping into Percy before she smoothly slide out of the way.

"Excuse me." She said simply, her electric blue eyes crackling. There was a sudden jot as Percy realized that this girl was…familiar.

"Thalia! Don't run from me-" Another familiar voice came out of the bathroom, Annabeth wasn't so lucky, and ran into Percy with a _oof_, that moment this Thalia girl glided easily towards the darkness, with Annabeth furiously running after her.

"If you wanted to cancel the date so bad…" Percy mumbled to himself, and torn after her. This Thalia girl was in Annabeth's photograph, but he had never met her. Maybe she was like Luke? Deflected? Or maybe she wasn't a real spy after all. Either way, there was something going on there that he'd like to find out.

The chase went out into the alleyway, where Thalia disappeared without a trace, Annabeth looked furious with herself, and smacked Percy across his chest, "What's wrong with you!"

She looked furious, more angry that Percy had ever seen before. Sure he liked it when Annabeth expressed herself, a lot better than her usual poker face, but this anger was very intimidating.

"I was checking if you're okay." Percy said simply, she couldn't blame him for that, "_Are_ _you okay_?"

"I'm _fine_!" Annabeth snapped, then seemed to gain her level mind back, "I'm fine." She repeated gently. She sighed deeply and crossed her arms, "Let's go back into the restaurant." And went without Percy's consent, leaving him no choice but to follow her.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" He asked as they sat down again, the waiter was still looking over at them, though lust was replaced with envy, Percy was secretly glad, "That was Thalia-" he wasn't supposed to know that…

Annabeth didn't seem surprised, "Someone told you, of course." She said, her head supported by her arm as she seemed quite dejected, "That was Thalia Grace, my best friend."

"Someone like Luke?" Percy said carefully.

"No." Annabeth replied, "Thalia didn't disappear, we always had contact with her and everything, but she _is_ deflected."

"Oh."

More adding to the list of cons of being a spy, it seemed that a lot of people get deflected for random reasons. Since Luke disappeared, it only seemed true that he did something wrong, but they still kept in touch with Thalia…perhaps her fault wasn't as grave.

"She's been avoiding any e-mail, text, call, and whatever, for a whole year." Annabeth said miserably, "The last time I saw her…well." She sighed, "Was just before Grover was assigned to look for you, actually."

_A whole year, _Percy thought, Grover acted like a 17 year old for a whole year, that's got to be tough. No wonder he was so awkward, the guy haven't been to a school in years, or maybe he never actually went to school. Annabeth didn't, it seemed, just started working when she was _seven_.

"I guess that I finally cracked, with you coming and all this stress, so I borrowed this chance to find her." Annabeth sighed, her head now dropping to the table as she spoke, looking very sleepy.

"Question, how did you know she'd be at Pickle Barrel?" Percy asked, dropping his head so that they met at eye level, it was sort of uncomfortable, but they held each other's glances.

"I've known her for almost a decade, and at the last weekend of every month we went for food at Pickle Barrel, I just sort of assumed…" she dragged on, "I haven't been keeping up with traditions lately, but she could have."

There was tragedy, in Annabeth's story, she had no family, no one that loved her at least, and out of her closest three friends, one was way older than her, one was mysterious vanished, and the other fell out of contact. She came such a long way from the happy little girl Percy had seen in the pictures, and he felt compelled to get her back.

"Traditions are meant to be broken." He spoke the cliché, "But I don't know, I kind of like this one."

Annabeth smiled, a real genuine smile that reached her to her eyes, though only looking a shadow of the picture. But at least it wasn't just a polite smile that she usually bore when addressing to other people, and Percy was glad to see it.

"Enough about my sob story." She said, sitting up and adjusting her a little too large hoodie, probably borrowed from Sector Ten, "What about yours?"

Percy shrugged, "Single parent, dad lost at sea, that's the story at least, and a bit of a trouble maker."

"Oh yeah?" She laughed, "How much trouble did you get into?"

Percy thought back to find the most impressive way to get into detention, "One time, I put a snake in my English teacher's desk." He settled for that one. Annabeth looked appalled at such law breaking, but eventually a giggle broke through, "Detention for a month, didn't get suspended because my mom was friends with the teacher." He said thoughtfully, "That's sort of why I did it, I guess, they were getting a little too cozy."

Annabeth smiled at him again, he would never get used to that smile, and he was so _so _glad that he wasn't the droopy waiter staring daggers at their table, "It's fine if your mom wants to get into dating again." She said simply, sipping a bit of her water, they sandwiches were still untouched.

Percy felt a spurge of courage, "What about you?"

She was still drinking, but put her glass down immediately, Percy immediately made a goal for himself to get her to spit take, she didn't seemed very surprised by anything, "Dating?" she asked, "Never had a boyfriend."

If they were normal people, on a regular first date, Percy would've thought that Annabeth was crazy. She was seriously beautiful, plus the right mix of sarcasm and smarts, if a girl like her didn't get a date, then the rest might as well be cat ladies.

But Annabeth wasn't normal, she spent the last five years of her life tracking down an old friend, and if this was her first time seeing the sun in a year…he can't be too surprised.

"That's a shame." He took a bit out of his sandwich, it wasn't half bad, despite all the cheese, "I supposed you never had much time."

"Never cared for a boyfriend." Annabeth shrugged, eating her sandwich also, "What about you?" She teased, "A Mrs. Percy Jackson out there somewhere?"

Usually, when Katie would tease him about this, Percy's mind immediately jumped to the pretty and exotic Callie, but this time a stronger image over took his mind, he looked down, thankful that Annabeth didn't develop the technology to mind read (it wouldn't be far though), "Nope, I'm a player."

"Right." Annabeth said wryly, "I suppose you go out with random girls _like this_ all the time."

"Yup." He said simply, wondering what exactly did she meant by _like this, _as if this was a date.

Their lunch went like that, asking questions about everything, Annabeth was weirdly fascinated and slightly disgusted by Percy's mundane life, while he was certainly impressed with her interesting one. Annabeth also expressed that he would likely be going into Sector Nine very soon, meeting with Beckendorf to learn the basics of engineering.

"There aren't a lot of choices left." Annabeth sighed, "But I know something would come through."

For her sake, and his own, Percy hoped so too.

* * *

**owlgirl1998**

THANKS! I WILL!

**number1percyjacksonannabethfan**

AND I AM IN LOVE WITH YOUR REVIEW! Gosh, why are you people so nice?

**Cassidy Rogers**

Hi! Sector Three, next chapter *wink* *wink*

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome ^_^**

**Question**: if you had to pick name for your child (boy or girl) that is Percy Jackson themed, what would it be?

I'd like to pick Thalia, just because it's really unique and a cute name, but then again, the girl would probably go through the whole TH-A-Lee-A or TA-LEE-a thing that I despise. For a boy, I really like Conner for no reason, it's just a pretty cool name. Heh.


End file.
